


Не по схеме

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Коннор не очень умеет в чувства, но хорошо умеет в цифры. Гэвин для него - это как сумма "13" на двух шестигранниках, но жизнь это определенно делает интереснее.





	Не по схеме

**Author's Note:**

> В моей смерти винить Агли и ее арт:  
> https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1126790498906202112?s=19
> 
> Но регретс, они заслужили немного добра и романтики.

Люди оставались довольно простыми существами. Простыми и примитивными. Модели, которые строил для них Коннор, оправдывались, в зависимости от личности, от 96 до 98,5%.  
Из всех он выбрал именно того, чьи показатели укладывались в модель реже всего.  
По крайней мере, это работало именно так еще прошлой осенью. Через десять с половиной месяцев общей работы — и нет, вовсе не положенные по закону 1776 часов. Коннор обнял уставшего напарника со спины и прикрыл глаза.  
Только работы он уже зарегистрировал больше шестисот часов. А ведь еще было личное время — время, которое они все равно проводили вместе. Не хотелось смотреть статистику. Это не было просто временем.  
Он физически чувствовал, какая напряженная спина у обманчиво спокойного партнера. Он чувствовал усталость Гэвина, боль в разбитой снова губе, легкое разочарование. Дело закончилось ничьей: мудак, за которым они гонялись последние полторы недели, благополучно разбился насмерть во время погони. Хорошо хоть жертву в багажнике за собой не утащил, и они сами, несмотря на аварию, пострадали мало. После ремонта Коннора и визита в больницу они вернулись домой — в дом Рида, конечно.   
Гэвин молчал и прижимался к нему спиной. Не опирался, а буквально вжимал себя, как в убежище из прочного пластика и едва слышного шороха работы механизмов.  
Модель предполагала определенный порядок действий. Коннор медленно сдвинул вторую руку ему на живот, поднял вверх, слегка задирая майку. Нажал, проводя пальцами вдоль старого шрама. Напряжение немного спало и снова усилилось.   
Модель не предполагала личной реакции. Коннор сам не ожидал, что когда-нибудь будет что-то испытывать к упрямому напарнику. Для применения рекомендаций модели чувства не нужны. Это начиналось как простая работа по психологической стабилизации. Это продолжилось как попытка найти контакт.  
Но теперь Коннор, зная, что делать дальше, не мог сдвинуть ладонь на горло, перехватить, прижать. Побороть легкое, формальное сопротивление.  
Любой другой путь почему-то не работал. Чем нежнее действовал Коннор, тем сильнее зажимался Гэвин, щетинился, злился, подкалывал — пока у Коннора не срывало все планы, и Гэвин снова оказывался лицом в подушку, орущим — и парадоксально расслабленным, принимающим.  
Может быть, сам Коннор устал. С самого начала они работали куда больше, чем рекомендованные семь с половиной часов в день. Дважды он относил уснувшего на клавиатуре Гэвина на диван в участке и укрывал своей курткой. Системы не были рассчитаны на девиацию, которая заставляла его чувствовать вину и ответственность, нервничать, получая вызов, горевать над погибшими андроидами и людьми.  
— Жестянка, не тормози, — Гэвин откинулся чуть дальше, поерзал, устраивая затылок и вдруг расслабился.   
— Не командуй, псина.  
Легкий тычок в бок. Тихий смешок. Это все еще было не так уж далеко от предсказанного поведения. Коннор все еще не хотел применять силу. Ладонь медленно скользнула по животу снизу вверх, все сильнее задирая майку. Пальцы попали в прореху, коснулись бинта и вопреки рекомендации Коннор обошел, не нажал.   
Он ждал каждый миг, что Гэвин зажмется снова. Не человек, а взведенная пружина. Но гладить его нежно, едва касаясь кожи — Коннор не мог отказаться.  
Сейчас, еще миг, еще чуть-чуть. Только бы не испортить вечер. Как выбрать между желательным и желаемым?  
Гэвин откинул голову дальше, повернулся и вслепую нашел губы Коннора. Не впился до крови из разбитой губы, нет — просто скользнул, больше выдохом.  
Рекомендации вспыхнули красным: прямо сейчас! Еще есть время вернуться в русло предсказанных, понятных реакций — сейчас сжать горло, стиснуть пальцы, причинить ему боль, сыграть на селфхарме и адреналиновой наркомании.   
Коннор поцеловал в ответ. Шершавые, в шрамах, губы. Слабый смешанный вкус свернувшейся крови, кофе и сигаретного дыма — вкус Гэвина.  
Иногда казалось, что он вообще ничего не ест, только пьет кофе. Коннор мягко скользнул по напряженному, как доска, животу. Если причинить Гэвину боль, он сможет расслабиться, несколько часов не быть таким скрученным.  
Но сейчас, вопреки прогнозу, Гэвин обнял в ответ, углубил поцелуй, не пытаясь травмировать себя об Коннора, и все так же не открывал глаза.  
Дыхание учащалось, пальцы скользнули по боку на спину, обходя другой шрам, по спине вверх, к ожогу, и вниз, к длинной узкой полосе, пересекавшей правую ягодицу.   
Обычно Гэвин почти не отвечал на такое, только хватал за руки, резко стискивал. Сейчас он осторожно прошелся жесткими сбитыми костяшками по щеке, а потом отвел воротник в сторону и поцеловал в шею.  
Коннора едва не закоротило. Такого модель не предусматривала вообще, и он отбросил попытки следовать ей, снова нащупывая, как в первый раз, верные касания. Следовать за грохотом сердца, за дрожью в пальцах, искать снова и снова нежные точки, но не давить, а проводить так слабо, чтобы Гэвин едва чувствовал скольжение.  
— Коннор...  
Никакой модели. Гэвин почти не называл его по имени, даже в постели. Никогда не переплетал пальцы с его, отводя в сторону, чтобы поцеловать в ответ.  
Что-то полностью перевернулось, но Коннор не понимал, когда. Он пропустил что-то, и теперь, трогая бинты под майкой, вздрагивал. Сегодня он на самом деле мог потерять Гэвина. Преступник отстреливался, машина кувыркнулась, они едва не слетели с моста. Ушиб от ремня — не самая опасная травма. Трещины в ребрах, да, разбитая губа, мелкая сечка от стекла на шее, но все-таки жив, не в больнице, почти не пострадал.  
И вот переменился. Коннор тронул царапины на горле, пересекавшие шрам от сведенной татуировки. Гэвин застонал, прижимая его крепче, и снова погладил через всю спину, забрался под ремень и так замер, жмурясь.  
Ресницы дрожали, в уголках стояла влага. Даже в ней был слабый привкус табака. Коннор целовал снова и снова, чувствуя везде этот дым: Гэвин выбрался из разбитой машины, дохромал до второй, обнаружил там смятый труп и нервно закурил. И курил, пока осматривал все, и едко комментировал, а потом затих, когда вытаскивал из багажника скрученную девчонку. Коннор не мог ему помочь — опорой временного ограждения его прибило к креслу, как бабочку булавкой. К счастью, ничего жизненно важного не задело, в отделе ремонта его подлатали всего за полчаса.   
Гэвин чуть отстранился и прижал пальцы к губам.   
— Нет, меня не подменили, — хмыкнул он. — Пошли в кровать. Только я пыльный весь.  
— Ты в порядке.  
Все-таки Гэвин завернул в ванну, скинул там майку, придирчиво изучил бинты — а Коннор изучал его спину, трогая кожу между шрамами, торчащие лопатки, и с нежностью обошел белые следы от проколов на пояснице — следы давнего перелома. Потом обнял со спины — Гэвин уже ничего не делал, только смотрел на него через зеркало.  
— А мы охуенная пара, да? Красавец и чудовище. — Гэвин потерся о щеку Коннора щетиной, и тот улыбнулся.  
— Я бы оспорил: чудовищем должен быть я, но я помню о твоей самооценке.  
Гэвин фыркнул и ткнул его в бок, совсем легко и беззлобно. А потом загладил место тычка.  
До постели они добрались вслепую, целуясь, не выпуская друг друга из рук ни на секунду. Коннор едва смог повернуться так, чтобы не упасть всем весом, поймал Гэвина и сжал ниже и выше бинтов.  
Дыхание в шею, скользящие по бокам руки. Они даже не раздевались, обнимаясь, снова прощупывая, изучая, как впервые.  
Коннор не представлял, что у него так много чувствительных мест. Он застонал в голос, когда Гэвин поцеловал под тириумным регулятором. Теплые пальцы нащупывали все борозды на пластике, все сколы, все ссадины, царапучие порезы.  
Впервые Гэвин вел — принимая, но уверенно направляя. Коннор считывал движения, каждый вздох, каждый вскрик, чувство тугого плотного тела, двигавшегося в собственном ритме.   
Коннор еще никогда не стонал так — хриплыми машинными звуками, вспыхивая по стыкам из-под скина. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым, как сейчас, судорожно стискивая Гэвина в руках, вталкиваясь снова и снова. Мысли путались, и до самого края, до яростной белой вспышки Коннор держал его ладонь.  
Коннор непривычно медленно думал. Он не мог выстроить новую модель без понимания, что произошло.   
Гэвин в этом не помогал. Вместо того, чтобы привычно-резко отстраниться и уйти в душ на час, он все еще лежал рядом, тесно прижимаясь, и тихо дышал. Из одежды на нем остались одни бинты и пластыри.  
Не хотелось спрашивать напрямую, но Коннор все еще немного плыл и не мог подобрать формулировку. Первым заговорил Гэвин, не поднимая головы от его плеча — и поэтому звучал слегка глухо:  
— Пиздец сегодня за тебя испугался.   
— Я не пострадал.  
— У тебя из руки кости торчали. И ребра наружу.  
Коннор не стал говорить, что это была всего лишь пластиковая основа. Гэвин и так знал, что он не чувствует боли, когда не хочет. К фантомному ощущению покалываний в груди это не относилось.   
В шею поцеловали, и покалывания стали острее.  
— Напарников я, может, и готов терять. Но не тебя, Коннор.  
Снова по имени. В груди дернуло сильнее. Потом стоило провести диагностику — может быть, дело в неудачном ремонте.  
«Себе-то не ври», — подумал Коннор, озвучив это голосом Гэвина.  
— Мы с тобой довольно близки. — Гэвин-в-реальности глухо хмыкнул. — Ладно, без словоблудия — я тебя люблю. Сильно. Можешь начинать ржать.  
Прошло тридцать шесть секунд прежде, чем Коннор смог говорить. Гэвин понял, когда испугался потери — а когда понял сам Коннор? Он не называл так это чувство, одно из многих в вихре новых чувств.  
В больнице? Да, точно. Два пулевых в грудь, реанимация, скорая. Бледно-серое лицо, черные тени под глазами, звуки капельницы — и кривая, искренняя улыбка, когда Гэвин его увидел. Узнал.   
С каждой секундой тело под рукой сжималось все сильнее.  
— Я тоже, — сказал Коннор, и пружина паники под рукой ослабла. — Я давно люблю тебя, Гэв.  
На основании новых данных начала формироваться очередная модель. Гэвин и ее разобьет, думал Коннор.  
Гэвин никогда не станет предсказуемым.


End file.
